The River
by Starlight-killer
Summary: The day Abbey saw Caspian when she was doing her project with Ben, but this time, things don't go as planned.


"I have to go, I have someone waiting for me." Abbey said quietly, turning to go. Caspian's' eyes followed her every move. Who was waiting for her? Was it a guy? Was she spending her time with someone else when he wasn't with her?

He clenched his fists. If only. If only he didn't have to hide from her. Oh how he wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her, keep her for his own. Instead of watching her walk away, not being able to do anything about it. She probably didn't care anymore.

He felt… betrayed at the thought. That she didn't care for him anymore. Did she miss him like he missed her?

He looked back down at the book she had gotten him for Christmas. It was all he had right now. It smelled a little like her. He sighed and rested his head down on the table. _'Abbey…'_

He sounded like some love sick idiot. Of course he cared for her, but he couldn't love her, and maybe that's why she's seeing other people. He pulled himself up right. She did need someone to love her, after all, she was human.

"Where I'm a ghost." He glared at his hands. He had to watch Abbey grow old with some asshole, have kids, he felt anger surge through him at the thought of someone touching her like that, he wanted to be there for her. If only he hadn't died in that stupid accident.

He stood up, grabbed his book and walked up the stairs. He couldn't do this anymore. He thought about her every moment he wasn't with her, and when he was with her, he couldn't stop thinking about the things she does.

The way she smiles makes him feel like Jell-O. How she doesn't realize when they accidently touches, but he can feel it.

He ran out of the library and looked around. He had no idea where she would be, so he headed to the cemetery.

* * *

He was right across the street from it when he saw her getting out of some god awful jeep.

His eyes narrowed when he saw it was a boy driving it.

"Alright Abbey, I'll see you tomorrow." Ben leaned over and gave her a quick squeeze and watched her climb out.

Abbey smiled at him. "Thanks for the ride over, I really appreciate it."

He just nodded and waved as she walked into the cemetery.

Caspian watched the boy drive off.

He glared in the direction the jeep had taken and crossed over into the cemetery.

He watched her as she sat down in front of Kristen's grave. She looked so beautiful sitting there, her hair blowing in the wind.

He had the urge to draw her, so he saved the memory and reminded himself he had a task at hand.

When he began to walk forward, Abbey turned around and looked at him.

"Oh! Caspian!"

"Hello Astrid."

She made a slight face at the name. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking a step towards her.

"Oh nothing! I was just thinking about something from earlier."

"Really? Like what?" He asked, getting closer.

She seemed a little uncomfortable. "Oh, uh, just something Ben had said."

"Who's Ben, Astrid?"

He gripped her arms and stared hard into her eyes. "Who's Ben?!" He was getting angry.

"What's wrong with you Caspian?" She asked, trying to get away from him.

He just held on tighter. "Abbey! Who is he?"

"My science fair project partner!" She yelled, pulling away from him.

Caspian's eyes widened as she tripped over a gravestone and tumbled down the hill.

"Abbey!" His eyes widened in horror as she kept going.

He chased after her, but he wasn't fast enough and she was plummeting towards the river.

"No no no!" He yelled, trying to reach her in time.

A sickening crack filled his ears as his star's head collided with a rock at the shore of the river.

The water around her legs began tugging her in, and she was almost half way in when he reached her.

He grabbed her by the waist and hauled her to a safe spot. "Abbey, oh my Astrid. Please be okay." He whispered.

* * *

Abbey woke up to the rushing sounds of the river.

"C-Caspian?" She asked. She was cold, freezing in fact.

She sat up. He wasn't here. She felt disappointed, and alone. "It's so cold…" She thought, and lay back down, closing her eyes again.

* * *

Caspian came back with a blanket for her, but when he reached her he felt something was off.

He stared at her for a while, and then he realized, she wasn't _breathing_.

"Astrid?! Astrid!" He yelled, dropping the blanket.

"Be okay be okay please." He dropped to his knees and shook her.

Abbey opened her eyes. "Caspian?"

He looked up at the sun, at the time.

"You shouldn't be able to touch me…" he whispered in horror. "What have I done?" He asked.

"Caspian, what are you talking about?"

"Oh god, Abbey, you're dead."

"What on earth are you talking about?!"

"Abbey… I'm a ghost. I died two years ago. I don't know why you can see me, but you can, but now, you too, are dead."

She shook her head and stood up. "You're crazy. You must have hit your head."

"Abbey you have to listen to me. You're dead."

"No I'm not!" She yelled, and turning away from him. "I should've just stayed away from you. You're crazier than I am!" With that, she stormed away.

Caspian just sat near the river. He knew she would come back. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go.

* * *

Caspian looked up as Abbey was walking back to him. His eyes followed her as she sat down next to him.

It was quiet for a while, till he opened his mouth. "Believe me?"

She nodded solemnly and just stared out at the river.

"Astrid." He called softly.

She turned her head towards him, her eyes filled with sadness.

He tipped her chin up and leaned forward. He couldn't bring her back from the dead, but he could claim her as his now.

Their eyes fell shut as he leaned down and pressed his lips softly on hers.

She shifted closer so he could get more access and he wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her into his lap.

Abbey pulled away from him, smiling softly.

Caspian rested his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "So, does this mean we'll be together forever?"

Caspian looked up at her, staring into her eyes. "Well now that it's possible, there's no way im letting you go."

She blushed and they untangled themselves. They stood and walked under the bridge.

"We'll stay here for tonight, the tomorrow we can find somewhere to live." Caspian whispered in her ear. She nodded and he went to get the blanket he had dropped earlier, and spread it out on the ground.

They laid down, Caspian holding her protectively in his arms, and Abbey was as happy as could be.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just a little something to let you know I'm alive! I'll be updating everything soon! Hope you're not mad at me, I love you all!**

**Love**

**~Star**


End file.
